Palindromeda
|Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = |image =File:Palindromeda_in_map.png }} Palindromeda is a space station level in Scribblenauts Unlimited that takes place in a foreign world. This level is the semifinal level of the game along with Kana Craters and features a futuristic environment. The level contains seven Starite Shards and two whole Starites. Maxwell's brother Ludwig can be found here. Starite Shards Brain Drain! Problem: I need something brainless to inhabit! Solution: Give the brain a zombie to inhabit in or spawn a brainless object. The Universal Language! This Starite Shard unlocks Ludwig Problem: Help me find some non-language related way to communicate with the martians! Solution: Give Ludwig an instrument to communicate with. Farm Friends! Problem: Give me something from the farm! Solution: Give the pig, a cow or Edwin or a farm. Homesick Stomach! Problem: I'm craving a bite to eat from earth! Solution: Give the trucker a steak or any food. Taking Over! Problem: I want to look human! Solution: Give the android a mask or the adjective human I See Earth From My House! Problem: Give me something to see Earth! Solution: Give the Mothman an telescope. That's My Boy! Problem: Give me a superpower! Solution: Apply the adjective 'sonic' to the baby or flying. Starite: Escape from Palindromeda! / Get Busy Living! Description: Help the captured astronaut escape! Problem 1: An astronaut has been taken prisoner! Get him out of the stasis field. Hints *I've been taken prisoner! Get me out of this stasis field. *Looks like those generators are powering the stasis field. *Try using something like a gun to destroy the generators. Solution: Use any range weapon to destroy the generators. bow (weapon) Problem 2: We've got to get past the deadly alien laser gates! Hints *We've got to get past the deadly alien laser gates! *Lasers can be refracted or deflected. *Try using a mirror. Solution: Use a compact (make up) to reflect or a mirror. Problem 3: We've got to get past the dog without harming it. Hints *We've got to get past the dog without harming it. *Maybe if we lure him to the edge to the left he won't be able to reach us. *Dogs like to chase mail men. Solution: Spawn a steak, the player must pick up the steak with the stylus or the mouse cursor when the Haetae gets near. Then they place it on the edge. spawn several cats to lure it off the edge. Follow me! Hurry up! Let's get to the ship! Final Problem: Oh no, my ship is broken. How will I get out of here? Hints *Oh no, my ship is broken. How will I get out of here? *You're going to need a tool. *Use a wrench on the ship. Solution: the player can provide the astronaut with another object that flies. (e.g. jet) or add fixed to the ship. Starite: Front Line of Defense Description: Help the roboticist defend against the invading monsters! Problem 1: Help the roboticist defend the city! First give him something strong yet malleable! Hints *Help me defend the city! First give me something strong yet malleable so I can get to work! *Vehicles are made of metal. *How about a car? Solution: Give the roboticist a wrench or gold. Problem 2: That worked great! Now let's make it more agile by making it partially living. Hints *That worked great! Now let's make it more agile by making it partially living. *I need a body part. *It'd be great to get a head. Solution: Spawn a heart (organ) for the roboticist or other body part. Problem 3: Let's make it even more powerful by adding a prehistoric creature. Hints *Let's make it even more powerful be adding a prehistoric creature. *Lock down a grim dinosaur. *Give me a tyrannosaurus. Solution: Spawn a brontosaurus or any dinosaur. Final Problem: If it could fly, it would be unstoppable! Hints *If it could fly, it would be unstoppable! *A flying vehicle would be useful. *How about a fighter jet? Solution: Give the roboticist a jet pack or wings. Trivia *Spring shoes do not work here. *At the start of the level, a male and female alien are seen in-front of an asteroid with a baby on top of this, with the baby wanting a superpower. This is a reference to the origins of Superman. *The name is derived from palindrome, a word that when spelled backwards is spelled the same forwards. It is also derived from the Andromeda Galaxy, explaining it's space-theme. Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Category:Areas Category:Levels Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Levels